Say It
by Asma
Summary: AkaMitKo ... see what will happene to Kogure ?! PLEASE R


Say It  
  
By : Asma  
  
  
  
I didn't understood any word from what the teacher said .. Akagi .. again looking at me .. this look is confusing me .. oh my dear friend I didn't want to hurt you at all .. it was just a heart game .. yeah believe me that small hidden thing in our bodies can love, hate, hurt and can be so cold too ! . Hisashi was the one who I loved so much even if he was tough with me sometimes , but it's normal since he returned back to me from short period . He needs more time to show all his emotions .I know .. in the end he loves me and can't cause me any pain .. Akagi I hope I didn't hurt you my dear .. hope so !  
  
After class …  
  
" Kimi ! "  
  
" yeah Akagi ! "  
  
" do you have any plans today ? "  
  
" mm .. no .. why ? "  
  
" I want to invite you for dinner "  
  
" thank you Akagi , mm .. I don't know if Hisashi … "  
  
" Hisashi .. Hisashi .. who talked now about that scar noisy boy ! "  
  
"Akagi !!!why ?? "  
  
" why what Kogure ! I just get sick from that gangster .. don't you see that he is deporting you away from me day by day .. don't you see that our strong friendship is vanishing day by day .. I just don't understand that damn chang which you are in Kimi ! " he sat and put his head on the disk .  
  
Kogure approached from him put his hand on Akagi's head .  
  
" Akagi .. am sorry "  
  
" it's ok Kimi .. I .. I don't know what happened to me ! " He boosted his head and start looking at all Kogure's face ..  
  
" I .. I … nothing .. ha tell me ! will you come !"  
  
kogure nodded and smiled to him …. Suddenly they heard a loud voice get closer to the room …  
  
" wher do you go ! o weee o woowo .. I wanna no o weee o woowo .. where do you goo oweeo oo oweeo ! " Mitsui was singing while walking to Kogures class ..he was so happy actually Mitsui wanted to invite Kogure to spend the night with him in his house  
  
BUT …….  
  
" Minn-Kunnnn !! "  
  
" am here Hisashi .. dear ! "  
  
Mitsui interred the class room , but soon he wondered why Akagi still here with his Min-Kun .  
  
" ohh ! look who is here chatting with my Min-kun !! "  
  
" mm .. Hisashi … Akagi .. wa… "  
  
" Kogure ! you don't have to tell him everything between us ! "  
  
" Us !? No Gori he have to .. right my Min-Kun ! " he held Kogure's hand so toughly wanted to leave , but Akagi said :  
  
" Hey gangster Kogure can't get use on your rude habits.. well you just leave him alone ! "  
  
" why ?? did he complained to you !! .. did .. "  
  
" please .. what happened to you both ?! why you always have to fight and for silly things ?! " Kogure said  
  
" Mitsui … you always bring the problems with you ! " Akagi shouted ..  
  
" will you shut your mouth Gori !! "  
  
" and if I didn't ! what you'll do .. ha come on tell me ! ok ! I invited Kogure for dinner today and he agreed "  
  
Kogure looked to Mitsui whom was grinning so badly .. in fact He felt so angry cause all his plans with his Min-Kun canceled and because of Akagi . Mitsui approached from Kogure ..  
  
" is that true ! "  
  
" …Hisa "  
  
but Mitsui held him so strongly ..  
  
" come on talk .. is that true ! "  
  
Kogure embarrassed and felt hurt so bad …  
  
" YES .. he invited me .. I don't know where is the problem Hisashi ?! why you asserting to create the troubles ! why ! "  
  
" if I caused the troubles why you still with me .. go to warmth and emotions shelter .. go to Akagi ! "  
  
" Mitsui !? " Akagi shouted .. but Mitsui ignored him ..  
  
" why you still here ? go .. go with him ! " he pushed him to Akagi's side ..  
  
" why Hisashi !? I love you .. why you treat me like this !? why ?!" he cried and ran out of the room .  
  
" Kimi !"  
  
" ….. Min-kun ! " the tow boys yelled , but without any use the weak boy didn't stop .  
  
Mitsui and Akagi both also ran to calm down Kogure when they arrived to the school portal they shocked from what saw .. a circle of worried people around Kogure who crashed by car ..  
  
" Min-Kun ! " Mitsui screamed when Akagi ran to the thrown body .. he held him carefully .. saw thin line of blood from his forehead .  
  
" Kimi .. are you alright ! talk to me ! ":  
  
Kogure opened his eyes hardly , saw the crowds then lost his conscious .. Mitsui difficulty walked to them want to see his soul mate , but Akagi shouted on him ..  
  
" why you still here ! call the ambulance .. any body call the ambulance ! "  
  
meanwhile,,  
  
Mitsui was afraid over his close friend and also wondering why Akagi was holding Kogure without letting him even touch him ! .. many ,many question were in his mind while he was in the hospital waiting for the doctor whom was curing Kogure .. after half hour the scar boy eyes was looking panic to the door which opened .. Kogure's parents and Akagi ran to the doctor but Mitsui still in his place .  
  
" Doctor .. how is my son ? please tell me ! " Kimi's father said  
  
" …. Actually his body has a few wounds only , but sir …. Your son was in fear and shock from the accident , so he's not able to talk at least in this period …he needs time to return normal as before "  
  
" oh my god ! ….. "  
  
" please every body keep quite if you want to see him .. he's a wake now "  
  
Mitsui held his head and start weeping … while others interred the room .. he sat on the floor and kept crying …  
  
" Min-Kun !! my Min-Kun .. what I've done ! god help him please .. plea…."  
  
He suddenly felt a strong hands griped him from his collar and stood him ..  
  
" listen you fool all what happened to kogure is just because of you ! believe me if you get near from him again I'll kill you without any hesitate .. do you hear me ! now go ! and leave Kogure alone .. " then he pushed him on the floor and return back to the room .  
  
Mitsui felt that his soul had broken and his happiness had vanished away .. he was thinking of all what Akagi's said .. yeah it was his fault .. he can't be with his beloved any more .. he even can't allow himself to love him .. he ruined everything .. everything ..  
  
He stood up painfully .. banned more tears from rolling down .. walked to the room's window . Mitsui looked at Kogure then left the place ..  
  
About Kogure he just cried silently when knew about his case .. the first thing came to his mind was his Hisashi and what the new hard life they will live .. his eyes were searching for Mitsui when all his friends and teachers visited him , but for sad he couldn't talk .. to ask anybody about him .. from that moment he knew that the separated life started between him and his soul mate ..  
  
After one week Kogure was able to return back to school , but not the basket ball team .. for sure his place is constant until he can talk and play again ..  
  
Akagi was trying hard to be more closer from Kogure .. and he succeed on it .. Kogure was with him all the time .. smiling to each word he says .. studying .. going out all together …  
  
Mitsui was shrinking day by day .. from sadness .. sorrow .. and feeling guilty .. his eyes became so confused when saw Kogure looking at him in silence .. Mitsui's play and study also back .. he couldn't play that rule any more .. specially when remembering that night when he was walking going back home he saw Akagi and Kogure getting out from restaurant . Mitsui wanted to know where they will go .. he was following them .. Akagi suddenly stopped and approach from Kogure's face the last looked down , but the hefty boy held his chin boosted it then kissed him fully in forehead ..  
  
" Kimi love ! want to ask you something ! "  
  
Kogure looked at him in wonder ..  
  
" I know you need time to love me as much as I love you my sweet sweet heart , but promise that you'll try … well you dear ! "  
  
Kogure putt his hand on Akagi's shoulder looked to the moon which was hidden by the clouds .. sigh then nodded ..  
  
Akagi pulled Kogure and hugged him so tightly .. when they apart .. Akagi kissed him deeply in his cheek ..  
  
" Kimi ! how about spending the night with me ! "  
  
Kogure refused politely …  
  
" but dear tomorrow is the weekend .. it's alright ! we'll call your parents from my home ok ! "  
  
Kogure embarrassed .. smiled tenderly then nodded ..  
  
" Kimi I love you ! "  
  
he hugged him again then left the place going for sure to Akagi's house .. Mitsui get angry that night .. he wanted to smash Gori face .. his eyes were looking to his beloved in fear that he may forgot him and want to start a new life with Akagi .. but one thing was more stronger than all that scares .. is that their was a sad look in Kogures eyes while he was listing to Akagi .. like he wanted to say no .. no .. no .. and also his disturbance when Akagi touches him ..  
  
eventually Mitsui decided to talk to his beloved .. he must explain many things to him and also tells his Min-Kun about his feeling , but he couldn't since theirs no chance to meet him .. then he'd rather to wait .  
  
But he didn't wait for long time …  
  
one day Kogure was walking home without Akagi cause he has an extra lessons .. Mitsui as usual was following him , but he noticed that his soul mate is alone .. the shorter boy felt that somebody behind him he turned , but Mitsui quickly hided himself behind one big tree .. Kogure kept walking but with some looks to the back . Suddenly he fall down because of big stone in front of him ..  
  
Kogure glasses broke and his knee injured he kept holding it while he was crying painfully ..  
  
That moment Mitsui felt ache in his heart .. he didn't feel his legs which was running to reach his beloved ..  
  
" Min-Kun !! are you alright !! " holding Kimi's knee carefully  
  
" …………. " Kogure's teary eyes widened then his body started shivering ..  
  
Mitsui confused but soon he said  
  
" we … we must wash this blood !! " he saw a park in front of him .. Mitsui carried Kogure who was so weak and walked till they interred the park he putted him in the nearest chair and ran to get some water .. Kogure's eyes was half closed but staring at his friend back .. wondering …  
  
" H…Hisashi ! am I dreaming ! ah ! am so tired ! "  
  
after moments he opened his tired eyes looking to Mitsui who was setting on the grass and his hands busy with cleaning his wound . Kogure's eyes was so thirsty to see his soul mate .. he couldn't stop his hands which moved to Mitsui's head combing his hear .. Mitsui froze in his place .. while Kogure kept combing his hear .. only thing he did is holding Kogure's leg and kissing the wound so warmly ..  
  
  
  
" am .. sorry ! "  
  
Kogure felt Mitsui's sorrow from the hot tears which wetted his leg ! he cried too .. boosted his beloved face and smiled throw his tears .. Mitsui putted his head on Kogure's belly hugging his waist ..  
  
" I .. I didn't mean it .. believe me ! it's not my fault ! I love you and all what I was care of is .. is keeping you beside me forever .. I .. didn't ..want to .. hurt you .. my Min-Kun I love you .. I .. lo..ve .. you ! .. ahhhh !! " his words was honest and mixed with deep sorrow .. sorrow which he was burying in his heart . Kogure also realized how much his beloved was under huge stress .  
  
after moment of silence Mitsui gathered his hands more and more around Kogure .. then he boosted his head to be in front of silence face and sad crying eyes which was staring at him .. The scar boy held this face .. approached from it and start kissing his tears while saying :  
  
" Ah my dear how much I miss you ! how much I need you ! "  
  
Kogure hugged him so tightly and kissed his close friend shoulder so warmly .. then they a parted . Mitsui was sitting beside Kogure in the chair and holding his hand so tightly .  
  
" is their any chance ? "  
  
Kogure looked at him wondering ..  
  
" Min-Kun is their any chance to return back together as before .. I mean … " Kogure putted his finger over Mitsuie's lips .. looked down then shacked his head saying no .. Mitsui understood ! he bitted his lips nearly bleeding them then hit his head so strongly !  
  
" what I've done ! I ruined everything by my silly jealousies .. it's over Min-Kun your family wouldn't allow you to see me again .. Ahhh ! how can I live without you ! how ! how ! I hate my self .. I .. I .. " he covered his face by hands and start crying painfully .. Kogure felt sadness for both of them ! yeah his family promised if they saw Hisashi Mitsui near from their son they will kill him for all the agony he caused .  
  
they loved Mitsui so much , but after the accident Akagi played important role to destroy the relationship between mitsui and Kogure's parents .. and abducing their son from him will help Kogure to return normal as before .  
  
Kogure was like his Hisashi .. he also realized that he can't live without him , so he decided to hide their pure love from all people … now he must tell his beloved that but how !? he only held his beloved face and gets near from his lips .. Kogure closed his eyes and felt for a moment the hot breaths of Mitsui then moved his lips saying slowly .. very slowly ..  
  
" I …. love …. you "  
  
Mitsui swallowed .. get closer to Kogure .. putted his cheek against his beloved cheek so tenderly ..  
  
" me to my love .. me to ! I can't say more .. I just can't ! " he started crying .. Kogure hugging him more tightly .. they spent that day all together .. when Kogure reach home his parents noticed that he was so happy .. it was the first time since the accident .. they for sure were happy for this, although they didn't know the reason .  
  
Mitsui became so good in playing basket ball .. and his study too ..after that day .. their hidden meetings were little but full of love .. emotions and happiness .. sometimes when they can't meet each other Kogure was calling Mitsui and just hear him his warm kiss in the phone .. although silence was between them , but they could in that short period Let their honest relationship grow more and more , but someone was wondering about these changes .. Akagi was so close to Kogure but didn't know why the sad look in his eyes turned to be satisfaction look .. their's something else .. he noticed also that theirs some short happily looks between the couple .. Akagi ignored that worry feelings specially because Kimi's birthday will be after few days and it'll be a good chance to get more and more from him .  
  
" ok let me see ! who we'll gone invite !? " Akagi was setting on the floor of his room with Kimi and many papers around them . Kogure was so happy because Akagi's gift was letting him invite anybody he want and the party will be in Akagi's house ..  
  
" Sakuragi , Rukawa , Meiaga , Ayako , Benjiro , Juri …,……,……,…… and Yachi .. mmm .. anybody else ! did I forgot someone ! I don't think so ! " .  
  
But Kogure gave him one small paper contain the most important one .. he wanted to attend this party ..  
  
" what !? Hisashi Mitsui !! but Kimi …. Sorry I can't accept him in my house "  
  
Kogure became so upset .. Akagi felt that ..he get closer saying ..  
  
" But .. Kimi you …. "  
  
Kogure didn't let him complete his sentence . He just held the tough boy hands so good and his eyes were asking him to agree .. Akagi didn't want to invite Mitsui but in the end …  
  
" OK .. OK !! , but believe me Kimi I'll through him out if he tried to do any silly thing "  
  
Kogure smiled tenderly and held Akagi's hands more tightly .. after preparing for all Party .. Akagi went to the kitchen to bring juice ..  
  
While he was in the kitchen he thought …  
  
" why all that care for this Mitsui !? is something new happened between them ?! if yes ! where ? and how ! ahh ! Kimi sorry dear I know that I'm maybe selfish , but I was in need to be with you .. in need to be more close to you .. I know continuance your situation mean a lot of agony to you , but a lot of happiness to me ! sorry to say that .. but being far away from that gangster means that you'll stay with me forever …. Kimi …. hope so ! "  
  
The day has come .. everyone was happy for Kogure .. cause that party will help him to get over silence which he was in .. Akagi's eyes were following Mitsui all the time .. cause the last was near and close to Kogure from time to time .. he also saw the deep long hug between the couple when Mitsui gave Kogure his gift .. Akagi get mad when he realized that Mitsui might return to Kimi !  
  
After celebrating few people left and others were still talking or setting in verandah  
  
Mitsui wanted to leave .. he kissed Kogure and walked to the door …  
  
In the way ….  
  
" is that what you want !? "  
  
Mitsui turned to see Akagi in front of him ..  
  
" what !!? " Mitsui wondered  
  
" do you want him to suffer again Mitsui !? ha ! tell me ! " he pushed him coldly against the wall ..  
  
" Akagi … please I don't want to fight again and make more troubles ! "  
  
" leave now , but if I see you again beside Kimi … I'll "  
  
' Listen Akagi if things happened we can't change it ! I love Kogure and he loves me too .. I can't stay away from him .. "  
  
Kogure heard Akagi shouting .. he became so worry, so he walked to him .. Kogure saw Akagi holding Mitsui so strong and Mitsui too ..  
  
" I don't want any fight with silly gangster like you .. it's over .. things can't return like before with Kimi !? do you hear me ? "  
  
" I promised Kogure that I'll not fight you again ! Akagi ! let me go .. don't let us ruin his day ?! "  
  
" shut up !! " Akagi shouted and pushed Mitsui on the mirror which was beside the door .. so it broke and hurt Mitsui's head .. he fell down bleeding ..  
  
" N … NO …. His..ashi !!!! " he screamed and ran to his beloved . Actually his fear banned him from realizing that his voice return to him again .  
  
" K.. Kimi !? your .. your voice !! " Akagi said .  
  
" Hisashi are you alright love !? " he hugged him trying to clean the blood by his shirt ..  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes hardly and sow his beloved crying and saying his name ! … he held Kogure's face ..  
  
" Min-Kun .. ohhh my dear ! I .. I can't believe it !? "  
  
" Hisashi " Kogure putted him in his lap, start crying ..  
  
Akagi surprised from what happened .. he left the couple and ran to tell everybody ..  
  
In that moments .. Kogure was kissing his soul mate head .. and combing his hear .. Mitsui kissed the last in his chest deeply .. then boosted his head to stare at Hazel wide crying eyes ..  
  
" say it .. Min-kun !! "  
  
Kogure kissed him more …  
  
" Hisashi !? "  
  
" say the words that I missed months ago .. my love !! "  
  
" I .. LOVE .. YOU .. Hisashi " Kogure smiled and Mitsui kissed his hands then they hugged each other so tightly ..  
  
after one hour .. everybody was listing to Kogure again .. chatting with him happily .. Mitsui was relaxing on the sofa looking at his Min-Kun so tenderly .. Suddenly he felt somebody behind him .. it was Akagi !  
  
" He looks so happy , na ! "  
  
" y..yeah ! "  
  
" sorry Mitsui ! I didn't mean to hurt you ! sorry ! "  
  
" their's no need Akagi ! it's ok .. am fine ! " smiling  
  
" take care of him Mitsui .. please ! "  
  
" Akagi !? "  
  
" let me continue please ! yeah one day I thought that Kogure will be with me forever .. I didn't realized that his love and care was and will be for you only ! so I want you to keep him always in your heart and mind .. please keep him always happy "  
  
" don't worry Akagi .. I love Min-Kun too .. and will be beside him forever "  
  
" Thank you .. Mitsui "  
  
The shaking hands which was between two boys washed all the past wounds and  
  
turned that day to a day full of happiness , love and convenience .  
  
1 The End 


End file.
